1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount apparatus for an image displaying device, and more particularly, to a mount apparatus for an image displaying device in which a flat-type image displaying device can be mounted at a fixed surface such as a wall and can be easily controlled in angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a demand for a large-sized image displaying device such as a plasma display panel TV or a liquid crystal display TV is being rapidly increased.
Such an image displaying device has an advantage of a small thickness, a lightweight and a large-sized screen in comparison to a cathode ray tube displaying device according to the related art.
Specifically, a flat-type image displaying device has an advantage in that it can be mounted at a fixed surface such as a wall surface to maximize a utilization of space. Accordingly, a variety of mount apparatuses for mounting the flat-type image displaying device at the fixed surface such as the wall surface are appearing in the market.
FIGS. 1 to 3 are views illustrating a related-art mount apparatus for an image displaying device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a fixing bracket fixed to a wall surface to mount the image displaying device, and FIG. 2 illustrates an article bracket engaged at one side to a rear surface of the image displaying device and engaged at the other side to the fixing bracket. Additionally, FIG. 3 illustrates a state in which the image displaying device is mounted at the wall surface.
As shown, the fixing bracket 1 with a bilateral symmetric structure has a fixing hole 3 for fixing the fixing bracket 1 to the wall surface 7, and an engaging unit 2 for engaging the article bracket 4 with the fixing hole 3.
The fixing bracket 1 is firmly fixed to the wall surface or the fixed surface through the fixing hole 3.
Meanwhile, the article bracket 4 is screwed to the rear surface of the image displaying device 6 through an engagement hole 5.
If the article bracket 4 is engaged to the engaging unit 2 of the fixing bracket 1 in a state where the image displaying device is engaged with the article bracket 4, the image displaying device 6 is fixed to the wall surface 7 as shown in FIG. 3.
However, the mount apparatus cannot freely control the image displaying device in a viewer's desired direction since it just merely fixes the image displaying device to the wall surface.
For example, when it is intended to control the image displaying device in all directions in the state where the image displaying device is fixed to the wall surface, the mount apparatus cannot perform such an operation.